Xbox One X
The Xbox One X is the name for Microsoft's upcoming console. It is set for release on the 7th of November 2017. The Xbox One X will be the 3rd console to join the Xbox One family. It is the most powerful console in the world and the smallest Xbox ever. Appearance The Xbox One X looks very similar to it's predecessor the Xbox One S, but now appears in space grey. The USB port on the front of the console now appears on the right side. The Xbox One X is also even smaller than the original Xbox One and One S. The button to eject disks is now below the disk drive instead of being to the right of it like on older models. It also appears that the controller has not changed apart from now being in space grey. The cooling fan has also been relocated from the top of the console to the back Development During its E3 2017 press conference, Microsoft officially unveiled Xbox One X, a high-end version of Xbox One which will be released in November 2017. First teased at E3 2016 under the codename "Project Scorpio", Xbox One X features upgraded hardware that is designed primarily to play games at 4K resolution, and supersample to provide graphical improvements on high-definition displays. Xbox One X will also provide performance gains for existing Xbox One titles; for example, Halo 5: Guardians, which uses a scaling system that dynamically lowers the game's resolution when needed to maintain a consistent frame rate, was able to run at its native resolution with no scaling on Xbox One X. Hardware Xbox One X's design is a revision of the Xbox One S hardware, but further streamlined. It uses a system-on-chip known as Scorpio Engine, which incorporates a 2.3 GHz octa-core CPU, and a Radeon GPU with 40 Compute Units clocked at 1172 MHz, generating 6 teraflops of graphical computing performance. It also includes 12 GB of GDDR5 RAM, with 9 GB usable by games. To optimize Xbox One X for a goal of allowing existing Xbox One titles to be played in 4K, Xbox developers used internal debugging software to collect GPU traces from major games that did not run at full 1080p resolution on the original Xbox One, so that the console's internal hardware could be carefully customized for optimal performance that reaches these goals. It also supports AMD's FreeSync adaptive sync technology. Scorpio Engine's CPU utilizes a custom platform designed to maintain compatibility with the Jaguar CPU of the original Xbox One, while gaining 31% in performance; it is unrelated to AMD's current Ryzen architecture. The console will use a vapor chamber method for cooling the SoC, and motherboards will be tailored to the exact voltage needs of each individual Scorpio SoC to optimize their output and energy usage. Accessories Xbox One X will be compatible with all existing Xbox One software and accessories. Games marketed as Xbox One X Enhanced may be optimized to take advantage of the upgraded hardware, and existing games may receive no-charge updates to add these enhancements or additional 4K support. Though Xbox Games marketing head Aaron Greenberg stated that Xbox One X will have no exclusive titles, general manager of game publishing Shannon Loftis remarked in a follow-up interview that he was not sure on this point, and exclusivity would be "up to the game development community; what do they want to do." Spencer also touted that Xbox One X's hardware could also be used to support virtual reality, noting that especially at a console price point, "having something at six teraflops that will get millions of people buying it is very attractive to some of the VR companies that are out there already, and we've architected it such that something will be able to plug right in and work." However, Microsoft has not yet announced any official plans for VR support on Xbox One X, stating that it wished to prioritize wireless VR efforts on console, and Windows Mixed Reality on PC. Specifications Gallery xboxonex (1).jpg xboxonex1.jpg 3c830a38_a065_496f_923f_8964297572d2.jpg afae9bc6_0133_42c0_946b_ee32479f2a9d.jpg b5687a1b_51b6_4945_8df6_3a9d47238224.jpg f821c98f_9d83_46c6_9929_fed8aa707993.jpg fa77b1fd_6646_46b1_97a1_c622f05a2721.jpg fa7168cd_9110_424c_86b8_697d9a1bf6ae.jpg Trivia *The Xbox One X is the smallest and most powerful Xbox ever. **The Xbox One X is also the most expensive Xbox ever. See Also *Xbox One *Xbox One S *E3 Category:Xbox One Category:Consoles Category:Upcoming Consoles